


Survived

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, does this mean we survived our first fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survived

**Author's Note:**

> For afteriwake's 2008 fandom stocking.

He was sitting on the steps to her apartment building when she got home from her shift. It had been his day off, something she'd sincerely appreciated considering their _discussion_ the night before. A slightly selfish side of her noted that he looked about as good as she felt, his shirt rumbled and hair a mess. Self-conciously she reached back and brushed her hand against hers, inwardly cringing at the knots and tangles she found.

It hadn't been a good day. For either one of them, it appeared.

He opened his eyes as she reached the steps. "Hey."

"Hi."

He slid over on the step, patting the space next to him. "Wanna sit?"

She watched him, trying to see any sign as to what he was thinking, finally sitting gingerly next to him. She didn't want to think about what was on the steps, but after chasing a perp through a garbage dump her pants already needed dry cleaning. They sat there for a while, watching the street in front of them. "So-"

"Listen about-" They both started talking, then broke off. Don shook his head, then said. "Jess, about last night. I'm sorry. I- I was out of line and should have known better than to say what I did."

"You weren't the only one." She leaned her shoulder against his, a small smile crossing her face when his arm slipped around her back. "I should have realized you didn't mean it the way I thought you'd said it. I had a short fuse yesterday and took it out on you. Sorry."

They sat there together for some time, relishing the feeling of being together again. It wasn't until she started shivering, her light jacket not enough for the cooling air after sunset, that they stirred again. His arm wrapped tighter around her as she buried her face against his shoulder briefly before pulling away. "You want to come up? I haven't eaten yet and I probably smell like a sewer."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything-" He ducked as she playfully slapped at him, then slipped his arm around her waist. "C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up."

Once Jess unlocked the front door they made their way to the elevator, arms still around one another. They didn't need to talk, instead just continuing to enjoy each other's company. It wasn't until the reached her door that Don spoke again. "So, does this mean we survived our first fight?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him as she unlocked her door and led him inside. "I think we did."


End file.
